


【KT】Asmodeus

by KujyouRuka



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujyouRuka/pseuds/KujyouRuka





	【KT】Asmodeus

夜幕又一次降临。  
远离城镇，这里的夜似乎更加萧瑟。冰冷的夜风吹进干巴巴的树洞，似乎又混着呜呜的哀鸣。唯一的一片枯叶也流失了最后一丝水分无力地坠入下陷的地面，顺着水沟流远了。  
克里斯钦的郊外人迹罕至，从前贵族们一室烛火华灯旖旎的场景因为战争而变得恍如隔世，如今还愿意待在这残破衰败的土地上的不过两三户而已，然而也早已不复当年光景。

古堡的二层，调皮的小男孩拖着红金色法兰绒小披风在走廊里奔跑，白嫩的脚丫踏在木地板上发出嗵嗵的响声。他悄悄转了个弯，躲在长楼梯的拐角处向后窥探，双手抚着胸口用力平息着自己过快的心跳。  
“少爷，我的小祖宗，”走廊另一头远远传来一声呼唤。一个身着燕尾服的老人提着昏黄的油灯慢慢走上楼梯，那燕尾服已经洗得褪色，却依然熨烫得十分平整。他渗出汗珠的额头被油灯照得发亮，亦或是刚刚的追赶游戏让他年迈的身躯有些体力不支。  
“您这是藏到哪里去了，少爷，就别为难我这把老身子骨了”  
被称作少爷的小男孩此刻正拼命把露在外面的披风坠穗往回拉，掩盖不住的一两声笑就像铃音一般洒在这昏暗的角落。他发觉自己快被发现了，又咚咚地跑开，这次直接跳到来寻人的管家身后“哇”地大叫一声，看到受惊吓的老管家匆忙扶住眼镜的样子即刻便笑开了。  
“少爷，您真是...”管家缓缓地单膝跪地，将手中一双用金线绣了小兔子的鞋子放在跟前，轻轻握着男孩的小脚丫塞进鞋子里。“天气凉了，您不能再这么光着脚在木地板上跑啦。”  
“知道啦。”男孩哼了一声撅起嘴，手中揉搓着前襟嵌的那颗血红色宝石，像是不满这样的说教。但他还是乖乖地伸出脚丫，光洁的小腿在渗入室内的月光下被映照得惨白，让他看起来过于纤瘦了几分。  
管家跟在蹦蹦跳跳的男孩身后，穿过挂满油画和昏黄壁灯的曲折走廊。男孩一路边玩边走终于有些倦意，张大嘴打个哈欠，本就亮晶晶的眼睛也变得水汽迷蒙。他伸出小手揉揉眼睛，撅起嘴向身后的管家张开双臂撒娇，“tsuyo不想走了，要抱！”  
老管家的眼角浮起温柔的笑纹，他将油灯交与男孩手中，俯下身子来把人背起，又慢悠悠地走向最后那间大卧室。

窗外几只黑色鸟类不知被什么惊吓得一飞而起，发出几声尖叫后扑棱棱地飞远了。月亮也被飘来的云朵遮住，光亮照不进厚重的彩绘玻璃，屋内的角落变得阴暗起来。

管家将熟睡的男孩轻轻放在柔软的鹅绒大床中央，又替他脱掉小鞋子和小披风。为了不把人弄醒便直接将被子盖上。只要不着凉便好。  
“晚安，少爷。”  
烛火吹熄，室内重新陷入沉寂。

大卧室的装潢陈旧却十分华丽，平日里被仆人们打扫得一尘不染，还能存留下几分当年的盛世光景。男孩抱着心爱的玩偶睡熟了，小巧的嘴唇微张，露出衣领的白嫩胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。

他已经来了好一会儿了。  
这个有着狭长眸子的黑发男人此刻正静静坐在窗沿看着床上的人，苍白的手指不由自主地抚上含笑的唇角，连深黑色的眼尾也染上了一丝笑意。他身后半透明黑色长摆搭在窗外垂下，一直垂到小花园的树枝上。几片黑色羽毛静悄悄地飘落在干枯的草丛中，又被夜风吹起瞬间没了踪影。  
男孩在睡梦中忽然皱起了眉头，难受地哼了一声。他翻了个身，被子滑落在腰间，露出紧绷在紧身裤里圆圆的小屁股和绑着棕色小皮带的大腿。窗边的男人勾起嘴角，收起撑在窗台上的长腿纵身一跳，带着锋利铆钉的高筒皮靴悄无声息地落在暗红色的绒毯，几片黑色羽毛也跟着落在地上。

他走到大床跟前，俯下身细细观察着男孩的样子。他的手指冰冷又苍白，轻轻罩住男孩的双眼，一朵明红的光球转动几圈又消失，好似什么都没有发生过。

男人慢慢在房间里踱着步子，或是拄着下巴查看书架上的烫金名册，或是轻轻拂去绿玛瑙上的几粒微尘。直到听见身后的大床传来动静，才半转过身子  
床上的人渐渐开始不安地扭动起来，睫毛变得颤抖，呼吸也开始粗重。男人的笑意更加深了，走到床边 露骨的眼神扫过男孩的身体，等待着他被梦境彻底蛊惑，将自己身上繁琐华丽的服饰扒个精光。  
男孩仿佛很难受，紧咬着下唇将双手伸向腰带扣子。他依然沉溺在梦魇之中无法清醒，但飘摇的意识指示他这样做，梦中那个诡魅的声音告诉他：  
这样 会让你快乐

他挣扎着去解那腰带，但过于繁琐的装饰和酸软的双手让他无法做到。白色紧身裤的前端慢慢洇出了水渍，男孩扭动着身子，嘴里发出小声的呜咽。终于，他缓缓睁开迷蒙的双眼看到身旁模糊的一片黑影，也不惊讶，只发出软软的小鼻音：“恶魔先生？”  
男人伸手揉揉男孩柔软的发顶，又爱怜地触摸他的脸颊，男孩被那冰凉的手指冻得瑟缩了一下，随即用自己的双手包裹住他的，又调皮地眨眨眼：“恶魔先生真是冷血动物呢。”

人挣脱了睡眠，恶魔自然也无法在梦境中蛊惑他。  
见他好似忘记了刚刚的煎熬，男人伸手揽过床上的人抱在怀里，骨节分明的手指隔着衣料抚上脊骨，一寸寸、一寸寸地下移，漆黑的瞳仁注视着自己手指的去向。他很享受听到男孩口中发出愈发难耐的呻吟和喘息，不断抚摸着，怀里的人颤栗发抖，软软地伏在那布满黑羽和金色碎片的肩上。  
“唔...”男孩的声音染上哭腔，显得可怜又诱人，“恶魔先生，帮帮我...”  
他挣开并不温暖的怀抱，精致的小礼服上衣不知何时已经被他扯得七零八落。白嫩的胸口被摩擦得微微泛起粉色，男人墨色的瞳孔深处闪过一丝红光，忍不住舔了舔上唇。  
“要怎么帮你？”低沉的声音像是从地底传来，恶魔在男孩耳边轻声低语。  
“摸摸我”男孩抓住那只惨白冰冷的手，将它放在自己胸前，那双红彤彤的眼睛可怜极了，仿佛下一秒就要落下泪来。男人没有急着动作，他向男孩那边暗暗加了把火，如愿地看到那具娇小的身躯一震，随后呻吟着张开双腿跪在自己脚边。  
男孩已经无力索求其他，他只盼着眼前的人能够可怜他一下，就算帮他解开那条束缚着自己的腰带也好，这样，他就会好过一些。  
“求你...”他伸出绵软的手臂抓住男人的皮质裤料，“帮帮我...解开这个”他指了指打着繁结的金属扣腰带，随即又被体内的一阵热潮冲得瘫软在地，口中不断发出难堪的喘息。

月亮从云层中钻了出来，清冷的月光洒在男人惨白的脸上。男孩透过满眼的泪水依稀看到恶魔高挺的鼻梁投在脸上的阴影，眼尾浓重的墨色，还有那隐藏在笑容里的尖牙。他还看到那人抬起一只手臂，哗啦一声变走了他身后的长摆，再然后，他就晕了过去。

他被颈边湿滑的触感惊醒，艰难地抬起发热的眼皮，惊觉自己早已全身赤裸。恶魔冰冷的舌尖慢条斯理地划过脖颈，他却觉得那里起了一团火，灼烧得浑身炙热。男孩的手臂紧紧抱住那人的肩背，急促地大口呼吸。抵在自己湿滑不堪的腿间的皮裤已经被蹭上透明的液体，他顾不得那么多，双腿顺从地缠了上去。  
“哈...恶魔先生...”他喘息着颤抖，“下面..下面也要...”  
男人的动作停了下来，他从男孩颈间抬起头，居高临下地注视着他盈满泪水的眼睛，低沉的声音再次响起：  
“Domoto Tsuyoshi少爷，你愿意陪我去二层地狱吗？”

男孩抱住了他的脖子，他看到恶魔的瞳仁发着金红色的光，那一刻的灼烧，居然让他从心底觉得自己要去的不是可怖的地狱，而是生生世世与他结缘，直到万劫不复再永渡轮回。  
“我愿意。”

“嗯～哈啊...”  
恶魔强硬地贯穿了他的身体，他却感受不到一丝疼痛，蚀骨的快感自身下渐渐爬上脑髓，他抱紧了身上的人，双腿缠绕着他的腰，随着欲望之海翻涌沉浮。  
“好舒服...嗯..那里！”他放肆地叫着，伸手拨开男人耳边的碎发，“再..用力一点...”  
男人金红色的瞳仁一闪，附身咬上身下那朵粉色樱瓣，尖利的牙齿划过乳尖，男孩发出几声高亢的哭叫，“不要...”  
恶魔一次比一次用力地撞击着身下娇嫩的身躯，男孩用尽全力将吻印在他的下巴，又涓涓流着泪水在被他扯掉衣服的肩头留下一个又一个齿印。  
“呜...不要了恶魔先生...”  
娇嫩的粉色阴茎被人握在手中上下撸动，乳白的液体喷在胸前和那人的黑衣上星星点点，他咬着自己的手指摇头乞求着。明知道自己已经受不了，身体却还叫嚣着要被人填满，要带着自己体温的那个人插入最深的地方，带领他跌入无尽的情欲深渊。  
“呜.......”陡然加快的抽插让他吐不出完整的句子，小兽般的呜咽从喉口泄出，他来不及呼吸，身上的人却猛然俯下身来抱紧他，嘴唇贴在耳边，话语也已然带上了轻颤，“Koichi...你要记得。”  
一股热流冲在身体深处，男孩脱力地闭上了眼睛。

午后的阳光低矮地射进房间，驱散了阴冷的空气。男孩揉了揉沉重的眼皮缓缓睁开双眼，看到坐在身边的管家一脸担忧，“少爷，您终于醒了，家庭医生来看过说您一切正常，可我怎么叫您都不醒，可把我担心坏了。”  
男孩没有回答，他环顾着四周，一切无异。地上没有黑色羽毛，床单还是昨天的那张，上面平整得没有一丝褶皱。自己好好地套在柔软的绒毛睡衣里，身上也没有红痕，平凡得就像他在这里醒来的每一天。  
“少爷，您还好吗？”  
服侍过自己父母的老管家担忧地又问了一次，男孩这才向他露出一个灿烂的微笑，“好得很，只是累了。”他想了想，“嗯...我想吃松饼！要浇好多好多枫糖的那种！”  
“哎，好！我这就去让人给您做！”老管家终于放下心来，握着怀表眉开眼笑地出了房间。

“Koichi...”男孩直直地望着挂在衣架上的法兰绒披风，领口带子上的血红色宝石闪过一丝金光。  
“我怎么会忘记。”

FIN


End file.
